monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Pontiac 2000
Pontiac 2000 was the tenth and final event of the regular 2000 season of Monster Jam and was at the Silverdome in Pontiac. This event would mark the first appearance of the S-10 Avenger and of Team 2Xtreme and Jimmy Creten. Field of Trucks Scarlet Bandit- Dave Woodcock Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Avenger- Jim Koehler Sudden Impact- John Seasock Reptoid- Jim Jack Destroyer- Dan Evans Gunslinger- Scott Hartsock Madusa- Madusa Bulldozer- Rob Knell Sting- Sky Hartley Grave Digger- Pablo Huffaker Goldberg- Tom Meents Round 1 Racing Reptoid vs. Sting Reptoid appeared to have engine problems as the truck was no match to Sting. Winner- Sting Scarlet Bandit vs. Goldberg Meents continued a dominating season taking out the Chevy for the win. Winner- Goldberg Avenger vs. Gunslinger Koehler could not hold his own against the powerful Ford and Hartsock racked another win. Winner- Gunslinger Sudden Impact vs. Bulldozer A close race throughout the entire run, Sudden Impact would get the win over the bull. Winner- Sudden Impact Grave Digger vs. Madusa Despite that Huffaker had to back up the truck, he still had enough of a lead to get an easy win over Madusa. Winner- Grave Digger Bounty Hunter vs. Destroyer Newcomer Creten relatively smooth gets a win over the Destroyer. Winner- Bounty Hunter Round 2 Racing Sting vs. Goldberg Meents looked as smooth as can be sailing past Sting for the win. Winner- Goldberg Gunslinger vs. Bounty Hunter A slip in turn one was more than enough for Gunslinger to get by for the win. Winner- Gunslinger Grave Digger vs. Sudden Impact Grave Digger would end up passing across the line first, but like clockwork the curse struck again as the truck broke on the final landing. Winner- Grave Digger Semi Finals Racing Sudden Impact vs. Bounty Hunter Match up of fill ins for broke trucks, Bounty Hunter got redemption by passing Sudden Impact for his first birth in the finals. Winner- Bounty Hunter Goldberg vs. Sting Sting appeared to stall in the final turn giving Goldberg another finals appearance. Winner- Goldberg Finals Bounty Hunter vs. Goldberg Despite his best efforts, Creten could not keep up with the dominant Goldberg. Winner- Goldberg Freestyle Reptoid Jim Jack would open up freestyle with some solid hits over the cars and smaller dirt hills, but seemed lacking compared to some of his previous runs. Score- 4+5+5= 14 Destroyer Evans would set himself apart by attacking the bus first off to get the crowd going, then attacking the vans. After a couple more hits he would hit the giant dirt hill where the truck would slide off and he would save the truck to end a spectacular run. Score- 8+9+8= 25 Avenger Koehler would follow Evans's suit with massive sky wheelies, hits over the bus and the vans and even a power wheelie attempt to get a fantastic run. The judges for whatever reason however, didn't think so much to the dismay and disgust of Scott and Mike. Score- 4+4+3= 11 Madusa Madusa came out strong with some good hits on the cars and even attacked the bus. After some great donuts, she would hit one of the dirt hills at an odd angle which would jar her and end her run Score- 6+7+6= 19 Scarlet Bandit Dave would surprise the crowd as he came out strong with some huge sky wheelies and big hits over the vans and bus with an impressive freestyle. Score- 8+7+7= 22 Sudden Impact Despite some good hits on the two main car stacks, the run lacked the momentum of Destroyer or Scarlet Bandit and ended a bit prematurely. Score- 5+4+5= 14 Sting Sky Hartley looked to finish strong had some good sky wheelies and then leaped over the center dirt hill, then some donuts to close out his best run yet. Score- 8+9+9= 26 Bulldozer The bull looked to go big and big he did, huge leaps over the cars, vans, and bus would fill out a momentum action packed run from Rob Knell. Score- 6+6+6= 18 Grave Digger Huffaker came as a man on a mission, with some huge leaps over the bus and even a good save before attacking the center jump, pulling a slap wheelie which would break the shocks out of the truck. Score- 9+9+10= 28 Goldberg Whereas most drivers avoided the dirt hills. Meents made it his mission to hit everyone and how he did. Hitting them from mulitple angles every way getting huge air over all of them and leaping over the vans and bus to end a great freestyle. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Category:Events Category:2000 events __NOEDITSECTION__